


Джинн

by LazyRay



Series: Сказки [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волшебная лампа принадлежала принцессе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джинн

\- О, великая! – склонялись перед ней властные падишахи и грозные военачальники.  
\- О, всезнающая, – мудрецы светлели ликом при ее появлении.  
\- О, прекраснейшая! – страстно стонали юноши, сраженные ее чарующей улыбкой.  
\- О, наищедрейшая! – прославляли ее на улицах.  
\- Ох, коварная, – тихо шептали колдуны, провожая ее завистливыми взглядами, но не смея и пальцем коснуться.

Принцесса выпорхнула из золоченной кареты, остановившейся у входа в прекрасный дворец, когда-то за одну ночь выросший на пустыре. Принцесса подобрала подол своего сверкающего платья и пошла по высоким богато разукрашенным коридорам дворца, распахивающей перед ней двери. Она шла в комнату на самом верху самой высокой башни, и ступени сами несли ее на головокружительную высоту, чтобы не натрудила прекраснейшая свои ножки.  
Там, наверху, она подошла к окну и хмурясь, взглянула на раскинувшийся далеко внизу город. Принадлежащий ей город.  
\- Мне наскучило тут, – сказала она, капризно выпячивая губку. – Говорят, есть на свете страны, где круглый год царит зима, и люди носу не кажут на улицу.  
\- О, возлюбленная, – вздыхал всемогущий джинн, обвиваясь туманной дымкой вокруг тонкого стана девушки, которой поклялся служить вечно. – Твое желание – для меня закон.


End file.
